


Misty and Shelley

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Late-night couch banter.





	Misty and Shelley

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Misty and Shelley   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: CJ/Donna   
Summary: Late-night couch banter.  
Disclaimer: Characters are the sole property of ABS, WB and NBC, not necessarily in that order.  
Notes: Written for the contrelamontre 'couch' challenge -- in forty minutes -- it's also for Kansas, who asked for an angstless CJ/Donna a while ago. 

*

**Misty and Shelley by Michelle K.**

CJ reclined on the couch, watching as the TV flickered images of the day's news. 

"Don't you hear enough about this stuff at work?" Donna asked as she entered from the kitchen. "Also, it's not popcorn material," she said, sitting the bowl of popped kernels on the coffee table. 

"You didn't have to make popcorn," she countered. "I didn't even know that's what you were doing."

Donna smiled, sitting on the cushion next to CJ. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"I can think of many reasons why you should." 

"You believe it's possible that my love of popcorn could become a national news story?"

CJ raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't really referencing my job when I said that."

Donna tilted her head. "Really? I didn't know that," she cooed with false naivete. She leaned over to CJ, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You want some popcorn?" 

"Do I have to change the channel?"

She thought for a moment. "No."

"Then, okay."

Donna placed the bowl in her lap. Their shoulders brushed together as she leaned back. Their fingers also met briefly as they reached for popcorn. "You know," Donna said, "Wolf Blitzer could be an action hero." Off CJ's confused look, she added, "I mean, not because of his personality. Just the name. Think about it."

CJ looked back at the TV. "You know, maybe if he were a little younger, and pumped himself up."

"Exactly." 

"Or, he could be a porn star."

Donna's head immediately swiveled. "Do you watch a lot of porn?" 

CJ smiled, but didn't answer the question. "His name fits into the equation. Name of your first pet plus the street you grew up on."

"I've never heard of a Blitzer street." She paused. "Do you think I could make a living as Misty Edgewood?" 

"I think it has a ring to it. But, tell me before you start your career." 

Donna's mouth opened and closed. "Why? You wanna join me?"

"I would've thought you'd want me to." 

Donna wondered if their flirty banter was becoming a little perverse, but she continued on anyway. "You'd be the only co-star I'd want."

"I don't think you'd make a lot of money that way."

"Really? I think we'd be amazing popular."

CJ gave out a full-throated laugh. "I think we might both be crazy."

"Well, I *know* we are." 

CJ leaned forward, brushing back a lock of Donna's hair. Donna shifted with her, making the bowl move. Donna giggled as some of the popcorn fell onto the couch, then quickly threw the bowl back onto the table. She wasn't aware of how much may have tumbled out on that occasion, for soon the feel of CJ's mouth on hers occupied her thoughts. 

"What'd be your porn name?" Donna asked as she moved her lips across CJ's cheek. 

"Shelley Main Street." 

"Oh? Well," Donna sighed. "I still think we'd be popular."

END 


End file.
